


Beautiful Night

by Asasin



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Copulation, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a celebration in Wu, the waning moon and winking stars watch devotion between a young tiger lord and his bodyguard. Nestled within the quiet folds of a unspoken mind, a chance is taken and two men will never look at one another the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Night

The land is captured by the night and endless darkness that its inky shadow casts. The soft luminesce of a waning quarter moon dips behind thin clouds strew across the night's sky kingdom. Beside it stars are scattered, winking like fireflies caught in the far edges of the world.

Chinese lanterns hung on the balcony's eaves keep the looming darkness at bay. Their mellow glow reveals a solitude figure watching the heavens with quiet eyes. Sun Quan, the middle child of the Sun Family. Instead of the many other Wu officers who enjoy the night inside feasting and sharing spirits, the young tiger cub finds the cool outside air and peacefulness more inviting. He has little time to enjoy the deep pools of quiet thought, so he contents himself with them now.

The late evening breeze tumbles loose strands of his hair, and he closes his sea green eyes, enjoying the soft caress. He opens them again upon hearing loud laughter, an occasional sound that comes from the jovial atmosphere behind him. He strokes the mahogany hair from his face, tucking it behind an ear.

He turns, noting the sudden appearance of a figure beside him and jumps even though he felt the other's presence. His bodyguard stands silently, looking out in the darkness. His tall stature is motionless and his eyes deep with untranslatable thoughts. "You startled me," Sun Quan says, returning his gaze to the moon. "My lord," Zhou Tai simply replies in a quiet voice. The young tiger expects as much as a reply. His bodyguard has always deemed silent more fit then words, keeping his mind unspoken and his thoughts woven in privacy most often. Since his arrival in Wu, he had been a mysterious warrior and has proven he wishes to remain so. Sun Quan has learned only little of him from what he can observe, save that Jiang Qin had affirmed they were both former pirates.

"It is a beautiful night," Zhou Tai observes. Sun Quan side glances at him, seeing the bodyguard is keeping his gaze steadily ahead. He wonders why Zhou Tai looks into the shadows instead of to the stars, where the silent beauty of night shines. What beauty could he observe in the darkness? "Yes," he replies, nonetheless. "Did the celebration become to much?" "Yes." The young tiger bites his lip. He has never had any success attempting to initiate conversation with him. Zhou Tai chooses his words pointedly, never seeming to add his opinion unless it is being requested expressly. Yet, the man seems to wish to converse. He is surprised when Zhou Tai speaks again. "You are enjoying this?" he questions. "This night?" Sun Quan questions, but does wait for a reply, deciding that is what is being asked. "It is peaceful. The celebration is enjoyable, but I had thoughts I wish to muse over." He turns, feeling Zhou Tai's eyes upon him. "What of you?" he questions, looking into reflective chocolate eyes. He finds himself lost, not realizing how handsome the man's eyes were until now. "Beautiful," Zhou Tai says. The tiger cub looks away, finding a blush heat his cheeks. The sensation makes him feel awkward. "Do you know many constellations?" he questions, trying to grow comfortable again. His sea green eyes turn to regard the stars. "Only few for navigation at sea." Curiosity quickly ceases the young tiger. He cannot imagine the faithful bodyguard as a pirate. Nonetheless with the presence of Gan Ning, the attitude of what the arrogant General seems to portray pirates as is unimaginable with Zhou Tai.

Questions offer sanctuary from his inquisitiveness, but Sun Quan forces that desire away. It is better to accept what the man is willing to tell them then persist for answers. "I see," he slowly says, not completely certain how he should reply. "You are different from your brother, my lord." Sun Quan frowns lightly and turns to his bodyguard. "Oh?" "Less rash. More reserved," Zhou Tai quietly explains. The young lord hides his disappointment, hoping for something else... words he is not certain. "I'm not sure if it is a disadvantage or advantage, yet. The soldiers of Wu follow my brother with undying loyalty... but he often gets too caught up in battle." "It is an advantage. You are more cautious. Men need a leader like you." Sun Quan gazes into Zhou Tai's eyes as the bodyguard speaks. He can see no hesitation in those eyes.

Swallowing, the young tiger cub begins to feel the coolness of the night fade away and the distance between the General and himself seems to thin. Or perhaps they had been this close all along? He is not certain, but a sudden tenseness fills the air, the kind that flutters before a moment that changes a life. Then, as fast as it appears, it is gone: broken by an intrusion. "Hey, Quan!" The voice belongs to his brother, Sun Ce, who is well on his way to become drunk. "Ce," Sun Quan greets. He is unable to contain his annoyance as his brother grins foolishly. "Come er'," the older brother says, sloppily gesturing with his arm. Sun Quan glances at his bodyguard to see he is regarding Sun Ce with an emotional facade. He sighs and walks towards his brother. "What is it?" he questions, in slight despair as they walk back inside. "Nothing!" Sun Ce joyfully replies. "You need to enjoy the party, bro! Stop staring into nothing, you'll worry Pops." Sun Quan opens his mouth to comment about 'staring', but thinks better and holds his tongue, instead, watching his brother slide back amongst Wu Generals.

He grumbles in annoyance as he wanders to an unoccupied bench near the outskirts of the celebration. Sitting here, here the young lord never suffers from an empty cup of wine thanks to a servant who constantly keeps it brimming. Whether the man was asked or is merely trying to become noticed is unknown, neither does the young tiger care. He drinks little of the wine. Even though he normally finds the tangy liquid easy to consume, its taste is not welcome tonight. Instead, his thoughts keep him occupied. He cautiously wonders what would have happened if Sun Ce had not intervened.

He frowns, wondering why he cares so much about the thought of Zhou Tai and him together. Surely he is not attracted to his bodyguard? Yet, even as he asks himself, he immediately begins to think of what he is most drawn to. Indefinitely, he admires Zhou Tai's body. The toned muscles that weave the man's physical strength are impressive. The many scars adorning that body are equally so. He muses that there must be many stories behind each blemish that discolors the man's skin. Still, he finds he especially fancies the bodyguard's chocolate eyes now. It is not just because of how handsome they are, but how the dark pools are respective, trusting, loyal, and collective.

The young tiger sighs, dropping his head. These sentimental thoughts of Zhou Tai are drawing heat to his cheeks. Even though others might easily assume it to be affects of drinking, he knows what it is truly from and it makes him feel uncomfortable.

He tenses in surprise as a large hand takes his wine cup and places it one the bench. He is even more surprised when the hand wraps around his wrist gently and pulls him up. His face nearly bumps into dark armor he immediately knows, and his heart skips seems a beat at the sight of it: Zhou Tai.

The young tiger lord is too surprised to resist or speak as his bodyguard is lead from the great room and into the quiet hallway. He yelps softly, tripping over large tousles in the long red carpet lain on down the hall. A grunt of pain escapes him as his face hits against Zhou Tai's cuirass. The bodyguard pauses to straighten the young lord, regarding him with a questioning look that is suggestive of a thought. "I'm haven't been drinking that much," Sun Quan retorts, reading the expression quickly. "There was a bump in the rug..." He steps back and looks down trying to prove himself, but quickly decides that doesn't matter so much. "Why did you do this?" he questions, looking back up. "I am saving you from the party," Zhou Tai quietly replies. A soft smile appears on the tiger's face. "I didn't know it was that obvious... thank you." The bodyguard merely gazes at his lord's face. Now that he has a collective moment to observe his lord again, he can admire the attraction the youth carries. Given the disposition that he never gets to look into the young tiger's eyes very long, he is quietly pleased to be able to stare into sea green eyes. He can almost smile at the confusion winking within them, but is much too preoccupied with the beauty of their hue.

Sun Quan swallows thickly. He tries to make sense of his bodyguard's actions, knowing the oddity of them, but his mind draws blank when the tall man takes a step forward and brings them chest-to-chest. He quietly notes the sudden lack of noise around them. It is as if the world has suddenly fallen quiet, watching with rapt curiosity.

The bodyguard starts leaning down, and, without realization, Sun Quan begins to stand on his toes as his body reacts to what his mind cannot entirely comprehend. The moment before their lips, his eyes flutter closed. An unfamiliar, but wonderful warmth bubbles in the tiger's chest as he feels lips gently embrace him. Arms wrap around his waist to pull him flush to Zhou Tai's body. He shivers from the cool armor as he attentively snakes his arms around the man's strong neck.

The tiger's heart begins pounding within his chest as he feels his bodyguard's tongue snake between his lips to request entrance. Hesitantly he complies. The warmth turn to hot within his chest as Zhou Tai dominates his mouth with a passion the young cub hadn't known to exist. A muffled moan articulates from him at the beautiful, unexplainable, and unforgettable essence of a first kiss.

A bitter reminder for air brings the bodyguard and his lord back into reality. As they draw away, Sun Quan can only stare with his mouth partially open. He can scarcely believe he had just kissed another man and Zhou Tai, nonetheless. He is the very person the tiger could never associate revealing passion with. Yet, it would be an utter lie to say he had not relished in the embrace. He closes his mouth shyly, knowing Zhou Tai is diligently observing him. The period of silence that stretches over them immediately makes the young lord feel uncomfortable. And with this lack of comfort, he begins to feel doubts sink into him.

In one move, Zhou Tai ushers them all away. He decides the young lord, too, feels something other then the respective nature between them. He has long since learned the lesson of patience, but his body yearns for his lord and knowing there is a chance... he takes it. He presses the tiger against the wall, firmly planting his lips against sweet ones. The bodyguard can feel the sparks of lust as their body press close, but he knows this is not the place to further them. He scopes up the young lord, carrying him to his room. It is the closest and he is not willing to risk going far in apprehension of having prying eyes watch them.

Inside his room, Zhou Tai immediately moves to his bed. It is small, only suiting the needs of one individual, but they do not need much space. He gently sets his lord on the bed and his corralled by two strong legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. In the darkness, the bodyguard allows himself a silent smile. He softly outlines Sun Quan's body, finding buckles and strings that need to be undone to remove the lord of his pesky clothing. Once finished, the youth is clothed only in pants, a slightly more agreeable arrangement.

The skin bared is new territory to be memorized, and Zhou Tai leans down to begin exploring. His lips touch his lord's small, but firm chest. The protrusion of a nipple causes him to pause. Grasping it between his teeth gently, his tongue darts out to lick the sensitive flesh. Sun Quan writhes beneath him, soft moans rounding off his lips. When the teasing causes the nipple to become fully erect, his lips ghost up past his lord's collarbone to crook of his neck. He knows he has come to especially sensitive flesh when the young tiger arches his back with a low growl. Taking advantage of this, the bodyguard teases the spot relentlessly with rough licks of his tongue and soft nibbling. He feels hands grasping his sides, trying to do away with his cuirass, and he knows it is time for him to withdraw for a moment. But first, he sinks his teeth in his lord's skin hard enough to produce a mark, but soft enough not to draw blood.

"Ouch, Youping," Sun Quan grumbles as his fingers undo buckles. A quiet, apologetic kiss is the bodyguard's response. The young lord opens his mouth to complain for help, when Zhou Tai retreats to a standing position and finishing removing the cuirass by himself. Sun Quan lets out a quiet sigh of impatience as he listens to the soft sounds of his bodyguard removing clothing. He wishes there was light for him to admire the man's body by. "Is this all right, my lord?" Zhou Tai's quiet voice breaks his thoughts, and he pauses to consider the questions. He does not want to think about the right or wrong behind their actions. To bed another man is a means to physically enact love as far as the young lord is concerned. But is this love? Sun Quan does not want to be an object of brief arousal that is only to satisfy intimate entwining. Yet, he knows he cannot outright ask his bodyguard if he feels love... and he knows he cannot uphold such a love for many reasons, none of which deal with the young tiger's own preference and feelings. "Zhou Tai," he hesitantly starts, not knowing how to word his thoughts. "I understand, my lord." "You do?" The confound in Sun Quan's voice causes Zhou Tai to laugh quietly. "This is more then taking another man to bed." "You mean...?" Lips softly touch the young lord's causing his voice to fade. "Yes." "Then yes. Yes, this all right, Youping."

Articles of clothing are steadily removed and thrown to the floor as the pair entwine together, bare limbs wrapping and pulling them close. Their lips mesh together and the heights of their passion rapidly gain. Only the need for air and desire to remove the remainder of their clothing pull them apart. Now, with no barriers, the lovers press bared skin, finding and testing the new sensations of sensitive skin.

Little time passes before the teasing caress of hands is enough. Sun Quan readily positions himself at Zhou Tai's guided request; he is eager to be had and taken in a way he has rarely even thought to dream of. Butterflies curl in his stomach as his bodyguard kneels behind him. He feels himself twitch in anticipation as a warm hand touches his waist. A slick finger teases his entrance and looms to intrude, but the young lord is too impatient for such caress. "No," he pleads. "I need you." "Are you certain?" Zhou Tai questions. "Yes." Sun Quan's voice is breathy, and he flushes at his lustful thirst. 

The finger is withdrawn and a weeping cock presses against the young tiger cub. He moans softly, feeling the liquid leaking from the tip slightly lubricate him. The cock begins to penetrate him, stretching his tight entrance slowly. The pain is bitter sweet, and Sun Quan can tell his bodyguard is sizable. Biting his lip, he resists the urge to arch back into the intrusion or touch himself. He wants this fire-like passion to engulf him in slow flames. Yet, his walls of self-restraint threaten to collapse as a warm hand squeezes him and begins to slowly stroke his length. The pace is only at the cusps of giving him pleasure, not meeting powerful yearning churning within the lord. His knuckles turn white as he grasps soft bedsheets, panting ashamedly. "Please," he moans as his bodyguard's forefinger ghosts over his tip. Hot breath tickles his lower back: "As you command, my lord."

The cock's length slips within the tiger cub in a deep thrust. A surprised, but pleased yelp escapes him and the young lord arches his back, quietly waiting for more. His bodyguard obliges, removing his erect organ and slipping inside. The thrusts completely immerse his cock, diving the tip into sensitive flesh. A low long moan rounds off the tiger's lips when he feels the penetration touch the flesh. He tries to quiet himself, but Zhou Tai continues to torment the flesh with increasing speed. The blissful pleasure quickly overwhelms the young lord, and his vocal assurance of it awakens with loud moans and mewls.

Zhou Tai's hand leaves his cock to grip his waist so that he can further build up momentum. The twitching member is left without friction, and young lord reaches down, unable to restrain his carnal desire any longer. His face presses against the bed as he rapidly strokes his length. "I... I can't..." he gasps, feeling the looming of his release begin to overtake him. Sun Quan muffles his loud moan in bedsheets as he feels his bodyguard's sudden warm liquid ejecting inside him and filling him with sticky release. His muscles contract around the twitching cock as his own release is initiated. Thick ribbons stream from the tiger and into his hand.

Exhaustion buckles the young lord's knees and he lies panting with Zhou Tai's body atop him, both moist with sweat from the exert of their intercourse. "Youping," the tiger complains. "My lord," Zhou Tai quietly says, shifts off him. Sun Quan nestles next to the man affectionately, relishing the warmth. "Zhongmou," he corrects, kissing his bodyguard's cheek. There is a quiet moment of consideration. "Zhongmou," Zhou Tai says with a smile. He turns and their lips embrace in a burning embrace of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised work from Fanfiction.net (as Sand Dun). Original piece titled 'The Sun's Hot Rays'.


End file.
